


As Easy As One, Two, Three

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Jo Harvelle, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Supernatural femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Charlie's never kissed a girl. Jo wants to change that.





	As Easy As One, Two, Three

“You ever kiss a girl before? Jo asked one evening as she and Charlie sat on the edge of the dock, dangling their feet in the lake.

Charlie looked up sharply, caught off guard. “Uh, come again?”

“ _Giiirls_ ,” enunciated Jo, lips twitching in what Charlie had come to know as the other girl’s signature lopsided smile. “Ever kissed one.”

Charlie swallowed. She’d heard Jo the first time; she just didn’t know what to say. Charlie had certainly _thought_ about kissing girls—hoo boy, had she thought about it—but small towns had long memories, and she’d never actually acted on her feelings. Heck, she hadn’t even told her parents yet, even though she knew they’d be cool with it. (Well, she was pretty sure, at any rate.) “Umm…”

“You _do_ like girls, don’t you?” pressed Jo.

“I…” God, was she really that obvious? But then again, Jo had proven surprisingly adept at reading her from day one, when she’d come over from the house next door earlier that summer to introduce herself and asked if Charlie and her family needed any help unloading their U-Haul. _Well, no sense in lying._ “I mean, yeah. Yeah, I do,” she said finally.

“You just haven’t kissed one yet.” Unlike others Charlie had met, Jo didn’t sound accusatory, just curious. “Right?”

Charlie’s heart fluttered with nerves, but she refused to look away. Just because she was careful didn’t mean she was a coward. “No, I haven’t.”

She knew Jo had, though. The other girl had made no effort to hide her bisexuality, and the two of them had even run into one of Jo’s exes, Ruby, a few weeks ago down at the local ice cream parlor. Charlie had smiled politely and waved, but inwardly, her stomach had twisted in jealousy at the thought of Jo and Ruby together. Which was totally stupid, she’d told herself afterward, because it wasn’t like she was _dating_ Jo or anything. They were just friends, because that’s all Jo saw her as, plain and simple.

“I’ll kiss you.”

And just like that, Charlie’s thoughts skidded to a halt so abruptly she practically heard a record scratch. “Um, _what?_ ”

Jo arched a brow. “Pretty sure you heard me that time, but lemme know if I should say it again.”

“You wanna kiss me?”

“Sure.”

“Why?”

Jo shrugged. “Why not?”

“No, I mean, won’t it make things…weird…between us?”

“You planning on _letting_ it make things weird between us?”

“What? No, of course not!”

“Well then I’m not seeing the problem here.” Jo paused, regarding her carefully. “Unless it’s that you’re just not interested.”

Charlie felt her face grow warm. “I’m interested. I just…” _I just don’t have a clue how to actually do this and you’re so freaking gorgeous and I don’t want to screw this up and—_

“Hey,” said Jo, and Charlie felt the warm pressure of Jo’s hand on her shoulder. “It’s OK, we don’t have to. It’s just, I really like you, you know? Like, like you like you. Thought maybe you might feel the same way, but it’s cool if you don’t, we can just stay frie—”

 _Onetwothreego!_ thought Charlie, and before she could overthink it any further, she dipped forward and pressed their lips together.

_Holy Mother of Dragons…_

Kissing Jo was…God, it was incredible. It reminded Charlie of plummeting down the first hill of a roller coaster, a heady mixture of fear and exhilaration that made her hyper-aware of her own vitality. She felt Jo’s hand slip around her waist, pulling them closer, and when the other girl nipped lightly at her lips, Charlie’s mouth fell open in a soft moan as the sudden taste of Jo overwhelmed her senses. She melted into the experience, surrendering completely and letting Jo guide her as the kiss turned deeper, the cool lake water in which her feet were still submerged the only thing reminding Charlie that she wasn’t actually flying, it just felt like it.

“Whoa,” she said weakly when they finally pulled apart to catch their breath. She glanced up at Jo, whose face was every bit as flushed as Charlie’s felt, and gave Jo a dazed smile to match the one Jo was giving her. “Holy crap, just… _whoa_.”

Jo chuckled, her forehead coming to rest against Charlie’s. “Yeah. Whoa.”

“Please tell me we’re gonna do that again.”

Jo grinned. “Trust me, I don’t plan on stopping any time soon.”

And just like that, they were dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [As Easy As One, Two, Three](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/185275322712/hi-yes-ill-take-37-for-charlie-and-jo-please)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
